


Trees.

by thatkokichikinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christianity, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Amami Rantaro, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oumami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkokichikinnie/pseuds/thatkokichikinnie
Summary: Ouma finally came to terms with himself while staying over at Amamis house, he admits his sexuality. And Amami shares a song.Aka, a song fic.Song:Trees , Mccafferty
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Trees.

Ouma lied awake, his mind running with thoughts. Thoughts that were considered "harmful," and "against gods will." Ouma knew he was gay, Ouma knew there was no hiding from his sexuality. But yet he hid in the closet. Figuratively and literally. His closet was his safe space, there was a cubby that went inside of the walls. He decorated the inside of the hidden room with alot of rainbows, mlm flags, and just pride. He dreamed of being free, showing that he was proud to be gay. But he couldn't. His family was... Heavily religious. Crosses, bibles, and Jesus statues were littered around the house. It killed him everytime he came downstairs to see them, his mother wasnt supportive. He knew that. His sister was kicked out for being bisexual, which only made him hide further in the closet. No wonder why he had claustrophobia. It was a curse. Why couldnt he be normal? Straight? Why couldn't he be... Like everyone else? 

"Koki? Koooki? Earth to Kokichi!-" Amami's quiet shouting snapped Ouma out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Oh- Sorry." Ouma blinked, feeling a small water dripple slip down his cheek. He was crying, but not even himself knew that he was. 

"Are- you okay? Koki... What's wrong?" Amami softened, he was good at being serious. Even his serious face looked so... caring. 

"O-oh- Nothing~! I'm just fineee and dandy~!" Ouma lied. Amami knew it was a lie, his voice gave it away. The painfully obvious sadness in his voice never failed to give him away. 

Amami wrapped his arms around Oumas neck from behind, "Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid. Now please tell me, I'm here for you.." 

They were so close... So... Close... Ouma could smell the sweet scent of Amami's shampoo. Vanilla? Or coconut..? Whatever, now wasn't time to think. Ouma was dangerously close to the same man that he had a crush on for 7 years. 

"Koki?.. You went quiet again." Amami whispered, his soft lips almost met Ouma's earlobe. Which made him shiver. 

"'Taro.. I-I have to tell you something... A-a few things, actually.." Ouma officially gave up with a sigh, he was going to be truthful. No mask. No lies. He could trust Amami, right? 

"Oh? What is it, Koki?" Amami hummed. 

"Well... My mom's religious.. A-and.. I'm gay.. I don't know what to do!-" Ouma cried, he was red from holding back tears. 

Amami smiled a bit, it was reassuring, caring, and soft. "Koki, It's okay. I'm here for you... I could tell you were, but just be careful about your mom? Okay hun?"

Ouma's stomach fluttered with butterflies, but his own doubt came over him. He broke down, Ouma was shaking. It was obvious he was still scared of rejection, Amami kept it noted.

"I-im such a-a freak.. I-Im a fucking fag.. I-m a freak!-" Ouma gripped onto Amami's arms tightly.

Amami slowly pulled Ouma closer to him, holding him in his arms like a lover. "Koki, if you're a freak. Then I am too." 

Ouma's face heated more, he knew what Amami was saying. Amami was gay, he was pretty open about it aswell. "I-I didn't mean... I-i.." He was at a loss of words. 

"Koki.. It's okay, calm down.. It's going to be okay." Amami hushed Ouma's overthinking. 

Ouma smiled ever-so-slightly, it was warming. His breathing calmed down as his tears came to a hold. 

"Y'know, Koki. Kinda' reminds me of a song.. Heh... I know I shouldn't compare it, but it might calm you down.. Want to hear it?" Amami hummed. 

Ouma perked up, raising his eyebrow. "Sure... Who sings it?" 

"McCafferty, he's pretty good." Amami chuckled. 

Ouma's eyes lit up, they didn't look so dull anymore, they seemed so vividly lilac. "I'm inlove with his songs!" 

Amami laughed, "That's cute. So, wanna hear the one you remind me of?" 

"Yes!" Ouma giggled. 

Amami smiled, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Ouma noticed his phone case, there were trees and forestry, but also Ouma's name is beaded letters. His heart fluttered as Amami flipped through his playlist, stopping at a song. "Trees." Ironic. 

Ouma leaned on Amami's shoulder as the song started, the intro was soft and slow. It was... Really soothing, at first Ouma thought it was a sappy romance song until the guitar and drums set in. 

Ouma listened to the lyrics and felt a connection. 

"The smell of his hair.. and the taste of his lips! In hiding in the closet, but I'm not a faggot!" Ouma already knew the lyrics, though he never really paid attention to the song, "My friends never knew that my mom was a christian.. My dad is an alchie and I think that he kills me.-" 

Amami laughed, turning it down a bit. "Seems like you already know this~" 

Ouma rolled his eyes, "Hushy and turn it back on. My tummies getting butterflies just listening to this." 

Amami snorted, turning the music back up. Ouma seemed to calm down more, closing his eyes as he snuggled into Amami's chest. 

"Fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and c r a v e d Oumami - soooo


End file.
